The Ring on her Finger
by Curlsue24
Summary: Emily/Richard. Emily and Richard have dinner with Richard's mom, Trix. This story is set in the early 60s


Title: The Ring on her Finger  
  
Author: Curlsue24 Character: Emily/Richard Rating: PG Summary: Emily and Richard and the past Spoilers: The Third Lorelai Disclaimers: In no way do I own any characters, places, anything. I own nada, nothing, zip. I think I got my point across. Feedback: Send me your thoughts at Curlsue24@aol.com  
  
"Oh that woman?! What's her problem with me?" She yelled once the bathroom door was firmly shut. " 'Trix?' What the hell kind of name is that?"  
  
She started to rub off some of her lipstick, as she reflected on the events that had happened just moments before. " 'Why Emily, are makeup trends nowadays suppose to resemble those of the women in the red-light district?'" She said in a mocking tone, "I can't believe that woman said that to me! HER nickname makes her sound like a Las Vegas Showgirl."  
  
Emily sat down on the toilet seat, a look of pure frustration on her face. She put her hands in her lap and sighed. That's when she saw it. The ring on her finger. A square-cut diamond engagement ring given to her by a Mister Richard Gilmore to be exact. It was the symbol of Richard's love for her, and by wearing it, she showed her love for Richard, as well as their plans to spend their lives together.  
  
Emily stood up and looked at her reflection in the mirror, and smiled. 'Trix may be the thorn in my side, but I can deal with her. She will be going back to Europe soon.' She thought to herself as she left the room, heading back downstairs.  
  
Emily was about to enter the dining room where Richard and Trix were at, when she heard their conversation.  
  
"Mom, I just want to know why you don't like her. She's wonderful, she's my everything, and I'm so surprised you don't like her." Richard asked, sternly looking his mother in the eye.  
  
Trix's heavy Eastern European accent responded, "Richard dear, she's not good enough for you. She does come from a nice, respectable family, but you could still do better. There are plenty of other finer debutantes you could be with."  
  
"Mother, Emily is the girl for me. I'm sorry she doesn't seem to belong to the 'right family' but as we told you earlier, I'm marrying her. I would love for you to at least like her, she reminds me so much of you."  
  
"Of me?! How does that girl remind you of me?" Trix couldn't believe the words coming out of Richard's mouth.  
  
"She strong, she speaks her mind, she-"  
  
"-'speaks her mind?!' She hasn't spoken her opinion since she's been in this house. She's just been trying to say the right thing."  
  
"She's holding her tongue because of me! She doesn't want to say something that would offend you because she feels it would hurt me." Richard spitted out as he stood up.  
  
Trix could not come up with a response; Richard had rendered her speechless. Emily noting this took the chance to enter the room.  
  
Emily looked at Richard and spoke quietly, "I don't mean to interrupt, but it is getting late, and I don't want my family to worry. Could you drive me home, Richard?"  
  
Richard gave her a small smile, and was about to speak, when Trix interrupted.  
  
"Daniel, our driver, can drive you home. I wasn't finished speaking with Richard." Trix said, not breaking her eye contact with Richard.  
  
"No mom, I'll drive Emily home. It is almost time for Daniel to go to his own home. I will get your coat." Richard left the room, in search of Emily's coat and purse. Leaving Trix and Emily behind.  
  
Emily looked around the room nervously, trying to avoid eye contact with Trix.  
  
"You seemed to have made quite an affect on my son. What is it exactly that you want from him?" Trix asked as she watched Emily looking out the window.  
  
Emily slowly turned towards her. I have already got what I want. His love, he has already given it to me. In fact, he didn't 'give it,' I earned it. Just as he earned my love for him.  
  
"Exactly how much did my Richard have to spend for him to 'earn your love?'"  
  
"You know Mrs. Gilmore, my family has money, it might be new money, but we still are quite wealthy. And I am not in this relationship for money. I am in this relationship for love, to spend my life with a wonderful man, your son."  
  
Trix was again rendered speechless. She still did not want this woman to marry her son, but there was nothing she could do to stop it.  
  
Richard entered the room with the coats and Emily's purse. "Are you ready?" He asked gently.  
  
Emily looked up at him and nodded 'yes.' She walked over to him and he helped her into her coat. He put his arm protectively around her, and led her out of his home and into his car.  
  
They drove to Emily's home in silence. As he pulled into Emily's driveway and parked the car, Emily spoke up.  
  
"Are we doing the right thing?"  
  
"'The right thing?'"  
  
"Being together, getting engaged, getting married?"  
  
"Where did you get the id-?"  
  
"Your mother hates me, Richard! I heard your fight. She hates me, she doesn't trust me, she thinks I'm with you just to use you." Emily yelled becoming more hysterical with every word.  
  
Richard put his hand on her shoulder. "Why does my mother's opinion matter to you? She's not marrying you. I am. And I am the one who loves you and trusts you completely. And I am the one who asked you to marry me, because I am the one who wants to spend my life with the most enchanting woman in the world. That's why I put the ring on your finger. To show you that. C'mon, it's late, let me show you to your door."  
  
He got out of the car, went around, opened her car door, took her hand, and led her up to her house.  
  
"I love you, Emily. I can't promise you everything will be a bed of roses, because that would be a lie. I can only promise my love, as I know you can promise the same thing as well." Emily smiled at him. He leaned towards her, kissed her gently on the cheek, brought her hand up to his mouth and gently kissed the ring on her finger. 


End file.
